The present invention relates to a quick release device, in particular for at least partially, and preferably primarily, muscle-powered two-wheeled vehicles such as bicycles.
Many different types of quick release devices for attaching the wheels of bicycles have become known in the prior art. The wheels of racing bicycles are for example releasably attached by using quick release devices, wherein the required locking forces are generated by tilting over the quick release lever. In particular, in the case of mountain bikes and also in other bicycles, it has been shown that the rigidity generated by the applied retaining force can be improved further.
EP 1 801 005 B1 has disclosed a quick release for bicycles where the clamping force is not generated by tilting the quick release lever but is independent thereof. The quick release lever is connected with a screw thread so that the desired clamping force is applied by the number of rotations of the quick release lever. For placing the quick release lever in the desired rest position, the quick release lever can be pulled axially outwardly and can be freely rotated to the desired rest position. This quick release device works reliably and allows ease of operation. The drawbacks are the comparatively complicated mechanism of the quick release device and the comparatively high weight.
A quick release has become known in the market which is also described in the Italian patent application IT FI 2010 0089 A1 having the number 140057. This quick release interacts with a through axle. The through axle comprises a thread at one end of the through axle and at the other end, an insertion opening for a separate quick release lever. For the purpose of mounting, the insertion end of the quick release lever is inserted into the insertion opening of the through axle, wherein an external hexagon at the insertion end of the quick release lever comes into engagement with a corresponding internal hexagon in the through axle. Rotating the quick release lever will now also rotate the form-fittingly connected through axle so that an appropriate number of rotary motions of the quick release lever obtains the desired retaining force of the wheel. Since only one quick release lever needs to be provided for both the front wheel and the rear wheel, this already allows to save half the weight. Moreover, such a quick release can on the whole be designed so as to weigh less than a quick release according to EP 1 801 005 B1.
The insertion end of the quick release lever according to IT FI 2010 0089 A1 shows such a length that in mounting or demounting the quick release lever can be pulled out of the through axle a certain amount while the external hexagon still retains sufficient engagement with the internal hexagon of the through axle. In this way, there is no risk of the operator's finger being pinched between the bicycle frame and the quick release lever in one complete rotation of the quick release lever. When the desired clamping force is obtained, the quick release lever is pushed back in. Otherwise, the quick release lever can be briefly pulled out of the through axle, rotated to a preferred angular position, and then pushed back in. Both ease of operation and a low total weight are possible. The insertion part inserted into the through axle must consist of a strong material and have a length so that even when it is partially pulled out, the remaining contact surface with the through axle is sufficient without applying the required locking forces. This is why the total weight of the quick release is higher than it is actually required while not providing any increased functionality.